


Klance Omegaverse Fluff

by Lilyispureanger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyispureanger/pseuds/Lilyispureanger
Summary: Keith get his heat mid mission and has to go back to the castle.Lance wonders where he is.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking gay.

Keith's Pov

Here I am in the red lion sweating my ass off like its 100 degrees in the middle of July. I know exactly what's going on and I'm just gonna ignore it and keep going because fuck being omega we are in the middle of a battle here. I suddenly toon back into the voices speaking on the intercom, they are telling lance to use blues sonic cannon. We are all flying around and avoiding lasers and any other attacks but I'm going slower, its getting harder to focus as the beads of sweat roll down my face. 

"Keith you need to go faster what's going on with you?" Asks Shiro concerned more than angry on our private line.

"Shiro fuck ok I started my heat..sorry" I stated almost ashamed. I felt bad for not being able to help with mission really. I'm a paladin of Voltron I could do better I could be better but of course this had to get in the way.

"Keith don't worry, you're doing all you can in your state that's what matters. Go back to the castle Keith, rest, I'll get hunk to bring you some food when we get back. Go grab some of our clothes since we wont be home." He said sternly leaving me no room to argue, not to mention they were in a good state in the fight so it was ok for me to leave. At this rate they'd win the fight eventually because the galra left are too weak too. I never responded to Shiro out of embarrassment and turned my lion around and sped off to the castle with no time to waste. 

As soon as I got back the cramps started. I limped my way around the halls to gather clothes and I found myself only wanting one persons clothing. Lances. That was stupid it was a stupid idea to want just his clothes so I went around to everyone's rooms and got some stuff for my nest until my cramps were to bad to handle. As I built my nest and cuddled into it I started to feel that unquenchable desire for something I knew I could never have. I just writhed there in pain and yearning as my whimpers became apparent in my voice. 

Lances Pov

"Lets go blue" I say after the sonic cannon was successful. I fist pumped the air as we continued flying around and defending my friends. Suddenly shiro's voice left the main channel and clearly went into a private one with someone. I didn't think to much about it as we all continued attacking, suddenly I saw a laser shoot out towards keith but he seemed to be going slower than normal? I flew fast in front of it to block it. 

"Keith what the hell man you are supposed to be the fast paladin." I said in a slightly annoyed tone. He said nothing in response, guess we know who shiro's talking too. As soon as I got right back into the fight I saw Keith retreat, He sped off in a hurry back towards the castle. Thats weird...keith never backs away from a fight ever so much so that he throws himself into pure danger like a little shit. 

"Shiro where is keith going" I asked. 

"Uhh..Hes going back to the castle because he really doesn't feel well" 

"I don't understand keith stays in battle even if he feels like utter shit, thats just keith." I said even more confused than when this conversation started. 

"Well it must be serious then." Shiro said as he basically telling me he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He started talking to the other members of the team now as we continued the fight winning easily. 

We flew back at a chill pace after hanging out on this cool planet for like 3 hours. They had everything from unicorns to trolls it was amazing considering the damage that had been done to it. We made it slowly back to the castle and we all gathered into the kitchen for food. Something smelled off as soon as we got back but no one is seeming to bring it up...could just be me but the alpha in my is screaming to look for something that I'm not consciously aware of so I'm just gonna leave it alone. Shiros vibes are off so I know he's aware of it but he isn't doing anything so im assuming he knows but doesn't care so it should be fine right? Hunk it at this point doing summer salts around the kitchen as he cooks for all of us with the fresh ingredients he got from the planet we were just on. Allura is staring off as though shes in deep thought as if shes trying to figure out a puzzle but something seemed to click after she looked at all of us. Does this have to do with the different smell that seems to be far off. Shiro's sudden voice kicks me out of my own thoughts. 

"Hey pidge can you bring some of the food to keiths room. Just knock then leave it outside his door, he needs to be alone.." He said giving her this sort of knowing look. She seems to understand as something registers. Just because pidge is a beta doesn't mean she can't smell that. Oh god this is killing me. I stared hard and long down the hall almost trying to see where the smell leads as it becomes the only thing I can register. 

"Lance you better keep yourself under control" He says staring at me with a all too serious look. 

"But I don't understand whats going on, and everyone else seems too! Not fair!" I said as I pouted in shiros direction. 

"Trust me lance its better if you don't know." He said as he turned around and shoved some food in his mouth. Allura sat next to him and whispered a question into his ears. He looked at her and nodded but then whisperd something into her ear. This is the worst why can't I know? Why won't Shiro let me investigate?!

Suddenly the smell became stronger and it lit a fire in me. I turned toward the hall. I knew immediately what was going on. An omega in the castle somewhere was in heat, but who? 

Keiths Pov

God its only getting worse by the second but I know well enough then to go seek out help. Theres no one here that could help me. Even on earth that would be stupid cause I could get hurt. I always sit here in pain. Suddenly a knock on the door and a soft voice comes through it too pull me out of my self pity.

"Hey keith it's pidge. Listen I know whats going on so I brought you some food and water. If you need anything just let me know" They said as they placed the tray down. 

I hurriedly put on a robe and opened up the door and grabbed pidges arm. She turned around surprised.

"Keith you know its not a good idea to keep your door open to long, lance could smell it if you do and I don't know how well he is controlling himself considering this hasn't happened since earth." They said looking at me with concern. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. 

"Thanks for the food pidge." I said simply and softly. I suddenly realized I was hugging and that isn't something I really do so I pushed pidge away.

"Sorry, touchy mood I guess." I said looking sheepish. She smiled and nodded and started to walk away, as she walked down the hall she stopped in her tracks and turned around. She looked at me with a very serious look.

"Close your door." As soon as the words left her mouth she practically flew down that hall way. I shut and locked my door and fell into my nest as the cramps started back up again. I felt the slick drip out of me and I moved around in discomfort. This was the fucking worst.

"LANCE STOP" I heard shiro command in his alpha voice. It stunned me in my place, shiro never uses his alpha voice..

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND, WHY WONT YOU JUST TELL ME WHATS GOING ON? WHO IS THE OMEGA IN THE CASTLE? WHY CAN'T I KNOW? TELL ME!" He yelled right back in his...alpha voice. I've never heard him use it before...it was attractive...but horrifying. I could tell he was near because his scent started too invade every corner of my room. 

"Im not an idiot shiro I have omega sisters I know how to control my shit." He said his voice got closer. His smell was like brown sugar, vanilla, and coconut, it was amazing I just wanted to reach out and grab him so I could inhale his scent forever. Half of that is my heat and the other half is just something i've chosen to accept. The fact that Lance smells amazing but i'll never get to own that smell. Suddenly my heat clouded my thinking as I slowly limped over to the door still in pain. I opened the door and looked down the hallway, there he was. Standing fighting with shiro, but suddenly they stopped and I knew my scent came down the hallway and hit them both like a truck. Shiro just turned around and looked at me with disappointment. Lance turned around and looked at me wide eyed like I was a total alien.

"Its you? You're the one it heat.." He said as he simply watched me walk down the hallway. Shiro looked at lance. 

"Do you see why I didn't tell you?" He said grumpily at lance. Lance kept his eyes on me as I continued to get closer.

"Yeah...Hey keith you alright there buddy we should get you back to your room." He said look at me concerned.

"I agree let lance take you back keith." Shiro said. Then he turned back to lance.

"Get him back to his room and if anything happens between you two it better be consensual or I'm hunting the other down." He said in a low growl then he turned and walked away. I finally reached Lance as a cramp started and I fell to the floor. 

"Fucking shit!" I said finally snapping out of heats grasp. 

"Did I really walk over here goddammit." I said in to much pain to sound normal and I continued to look at the floor. 

"Hey buddy its alright im gonna get you back to your room safe and sound." He says as he softly smiled he lance smile that seems to make all my words catch themselves in my throat. 

"Can you walk" He asks. I try my hardest to stand up but end up wobbling back down to my knees as I grab my stomach in pain. 

"I'll take that as a no." He says as he slowly starts to wrap an arm around my waist and hook one under my leg and pull me up bridal style into his arms. I couldn't resist the urge to bury myself in his neck and scent check him. I smelled his neck and inhaled the sweet smell that was lance. In doing so I could feel the blush coming up the back of his neck as I continued to inhale. 

"a-are you scent checking me?" He asks in a shaky voice as the walk to my room seems to take longer than normal. I couldn't respond I didn't care enough too I just wanted to live in his smell forever. Slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and push myself further into it and started to press soft kisses onto the soft skin. 

"k-keith I really don't think thats a good idea...I-" I cut his sentence short as a bit his neck slightly. He shivered under me.

"r-really keith that isn't a good idea" He said as we finally approached my room. He opened the door only to most likely be hit with more of my scent like a truck. He loudly swallowed in a sort of panic....an alpha panic. He slowly put me down in my nest. 

"wow keith thats a really nice nest considering we all don't really have that much too offer for it." He smiled sheepishly. My heart pounded out of my chest as I sat in my nest my _really nice_ nest. I grabbed his hand as he tried to walk towards the door. 

"Lance please....stay." I said almost desperately. He looked down at me with a look telling he really really shouldn't yet his feet didn't move. 

"keith I-"

"No let me speak before my heat cripples me again. Lance I know we aren't always the best of friends or even on friendly terms but..fuck ugh feelings they aren't my thing." I said trying to gather my thoughts.

"Ha yeah keith and feelings don't mix" He laughed a bit. I just kept trying to think...come one keith you can do this just tell him how you feel.

"I-...I just really feel something for you is what im trying to say. Like I miss you when you aren't around and I never want to see you hurt.   
I don't know." I said as I started to feel tears prick my eyes. 

"are you trying to tell me that....you like me? Like... like like me?" He stood there shocked as he spoke. It was to much..my anxiety started to build again and I just couldn't think I mentally flat lined. 

"Well I-..You don't have too-..I just I-" I said as I started to emotionally retreat. Suddenly I felt something on my lips...Lance was kissing me? I suddenly processed the situation and kissed back as my heat started to remind me it was there. Lance suddenly pulled back leaving me panting. 

"Keith I like you too." He smiled. 

"You do?" I asked as he brought himself closer to let me cuddle into him. 

"Yeah, I have ever since I saw that stupid mullet and your bright violet eyes." He said as I nuzzled myself into his neck scent checking and kissing wherever I could.

"Alright I think we've got a heat to work through...together?" He asked pulling me to look at him. I smiled and nodded as I crashed my lips onto his with a fire that he was gonna have to put out. 


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick post in this oneshot series <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 1000 reads :)

I had been on my own for about two months now. Lance and hunk had been sent away on a mission by Allura to help rebuild a planet and others near by. I was itching to have him near me since it had been so long, I just wanted to bathe myself in his scent and have him cuddle with me, and laugh with me, and kiss me, and fu-

"Keith are you paying attention?" Shiro said angrily. He was trying to talk to me about my excessive training, but what was I gonna do? This castle is boring and its not like me and the others can hangout forever. 

"Sorry I am, its just what do you expect me to do when there isn't anything happening." I said huffing in his direction. He should understand better than anyone else that im bored. Not to mention Lance not being here is extra unhelpful. Lance would always had something planned for us to do even if it wasn't just for me, he would always pull us together for a game or to make something fun just to get our minds busy. Now its just like....dull.

"Keith seriously? I know it can get boring but find something to do that isnt training. I dont wanna see you get hurt from over working. Don't make me call lance and tell him what you are doing." He stated. I shoot my eyes back up at him. 

"I- Uh- just don't. No point in worrying him if he's busting his ass for everyone else on those planets." I stated kinda shocked shiro even said something like that. Not upset, shocked. I fiddled with my fingers...I mean I guess hes right..there are corridors I haven't walked down yet and I could always hand out with the cow...whats its name again? Kaltenecker? maybe ill do that..

"Well don't make me then. they are supposed to be back soon though so make sure you are ready tomorrow morning early to help open the doors." Shiro said with a softer smile.

"Oh and Keith? Make sure you milk Kaltenecker tonight hunk said he wants milk for something hes gonna make with the fresh ingredients he found there." He said then patted my shoulder as he left. I wandered down the hall towards red, might as well go talk to her..and by talk I mean weird telepathy feeling talking shit I dont know its complicated. I walked up to her and she opened her mouth.

"Thanks red" I said softly. I wandered around her for a bit then sat in the seat and she immediately lit up.

"Keith!" I heard someone shout from in-front of me making me fall off my chair. I looked up to see lance on the screen thing. Again..hard to explain.

"Jesus Christ lance you scared the shit out of me." I said with a bit of venom in my voice. 

"What not happy to see me?" He says pouting. 

"No no I am just dont give me a heart attack next time." I say as I sit myself back down in my seat and grabbing a blanket.

"Im coming back tomorrow morning! Ill see you soon mullet" He said smiling softly at me. My body suddenly felt this wave of warmth spreading over me like a fucking wave crashing on the sand.

"I miss you." I said lowering my head down a bit. I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment as I lower my head further down as to not look at lance in the eye. It was true though i did miss him...more than anything really. More than earth...I'd choose him over earth anyway...even if that's selfish.

"I miss you too" He said looking at me with that big dopey smile. I lifted my head a bit and smiled back. Sometimes it was Nice just to sit in each other presences rather then talk..so that's what we did. I sat and I turned to the book I had gotten from Allura and continued to read and lance played a video game that pidge gave him, but I could see him every so often stop look at his game and smiling at me as I read my book. This went on for a couple hours until I got tired and dozed off. By the time I woke up lance had turned off his connection and was probably really close the the castle by now. I walked out of red and said a soft goodbye as I walked towards the living space. The scent of ocean breeze, vanilla, and cinnamon hit me all at once like a truck as I picked up my pace and started to jog and then my jog turned to run. Suddenly I was sprinting full force towards the living space. Suddenly there he was in the room talking to pidge...I must have slept in since he was out of suit already and everyone had clearly said their welcome backs and left. Pidge spotted my standing in the door way and snickered. 

"Looks like lover boy has come to see you lance." She said pushing up her classes as she patted his shoulder and walked out. Lance whipped around and walked over to me with and urgency. I started to walked towards him but then yet again my feet were taking me faster than I anticipated and I slammed myself into him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hooked my legs around his waist. He stumbled a little but but hugged back. 

"hi baby I missed you" He said as he dug his face into my neck and took a deep breath. I did the same shortly after breathing in his heavenly scent. 

"I missed you too." I smiled as I pulled my face out for his neck and smile at him. He pulled me into a soft kiss, our lips melted together like they were puzzle pieces. He pulled back and set me down on the floor. He grabbed my hand wandered back to his room, he opened to door and we both walked in. 

"I got something for you" He smiled as he went through a bag he most likely had put down in his room after the got back. suddenly he pulled out this dagger that had a red handle and an silver blade. It was beautiful and unlike anything id already had, I felt my eyes widen as I gasped slightly. 

"No way lance!! thank you, its beautiful!!" I said as I grabbed the dagger from his hand and admired its glow in the lights of his room. He smiled and walked over to his bed signaling me to come sit down. I put the knife on his bed side take and sat next to him.

"I missed you so much" Lance said as he pulled me into him as we laid down. I breathed his scent and felt the warmth spread under my skin. I missed this.

"I missed you more." I said poking his chest as I snuggled closer. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and I couldn't help but feel the most at ease than I have since he left. 

"You know it was hell without you here, so boring.." I said as I closed my eyes slowly leaning more and more into him.

"Yeah? didn't you have shiro and pidge and everyone else?" He chuckled but there was something deeper there. I sat up and I looked at him and saw his eyes gloss over with this insecurity. 

"Lance no one makes me half as happy as you make me. Its sucked ass when you weren't here because no one else could make me smile like you do or make me laugh half as hard." I said brushing some hair out of his eyes. He smiled and pulled me back down for a kiss. It was a soft kiss with so much love seeping within the movements of our lips, it was slow and but still passion filled. 

"I love you." I said as I pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you too" He said smiling brightly back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii :)  
> If you want more let me know!


End file.
